


Surprises, that's All

by erenskies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dahmo, dahyun crashes on momo's couch, momo is the friend slash cupid, platonic!dahmo, platonic!samo, saida, samo, sana is a choco pie stealing tsundere, subtly implied namo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenskies/pseuds/erenskies
Summary: Due to her apartment getting renovated, Kim Dahyun is temporarily living in Momo's apartment.  Cue Minatozaki Sana waltzing in and sighting upon a half-naked Korean in her best friend's apartment.Every moment after that was just as surprising.  That's all.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	Surprises, that's All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this AU is dedicated to the one and only Kim Dahyun who is celebrating her 8th year in JYPE this day! Give the girl some love and don't forget to vote for her and TWICE on Cho.
> 
> And also because SAIDA BREATHED TODAY HAHSHAHSHSHS
> 
> (please check the end notes too)

**DAY 1.**

When Sana first met Dahyun, it was weird and not even the good kind.

That day Sana decided to pay Momo a surprise visit. It was frequent and a Sana-thing to do so she figured Momo wouldn’t mind. Plus the girl lived alone in a one-bedroom apartment which in Sana’s defense was way too spacious for one occupant.

So there she was standing before the front door with the extra key Momo conveniently hid beneath the doormat. 

Sana inserted the key and turned the door knob before waltzing in as if she's the owner. Judging by the amount of hours she's spent here, she might as well have been.

Sana heard the shower running in the bathroom so she decided to prepare her friend a nice warm cup of milk. 

She opened the fridge and took out the milk carton and zeroed in a lone packet of choco pie. 

Funny, Momo wasn't quite fond of the treat so she decided to help herself with one. She snatched it before softly kicking the door close.

  
While waiting for the milk to heat she went to the living room to clean up. It was something she usually did in her visit because Momo was an even bigger mess than she was. Her couch would usually be  _ decorated  _ with food packets, crumbs, or popcorn, flash drives, a mini speaker, and the occasional missing sock that’s been gone for three weeks–

Yes Momo’s living-room-turned-garbage-dump had it all.

But to her surprise that morning it had none of them, not even a single stale chip or whatever treat Momo was into that time. 

It was spotless clean, the throw pillows were neatly placed almost a perfect distance from each other, the remote controls were neatly placed by the table and since when did Momo own books?

What baffled her the most was the creamy white blanket and pillow that was laid on top of a suitcase along with a Tofu cushion. 

She cannot recall Momo owning any of it but before she could even question it she heard the front door open and the shower stip.

Which was weird because...how did they happen at the same time?

Her question was immediately answered when Momo emerged from the front door carrying a bag of groceries, seemingly unaware of her petrified best friend who was still standing by the couch.

Her face was white as a sheet because  _ what the hell, Momo was supposed to be in the bathroom drying herself up right about now. _

Momo gave her a less-than surprised raise of her brows, totally expecting her one way or another. 

**“Oh Sattang, you're here.”**

Her words fall into deaf ears as Sana calculated the possibilities of a third person in this very area. While the small rational part of her thought that maybe Momo had a visitor, she also thought about the chances that it was a burglar, a kidnapper or a crazed murderer.

She chose to believe the latter choices.

Sana marched up to the kitchen and opened the cupboard to take out a steel pan, holding it behind her shoulder as if she was a batter in an Olympic baseball game. She mouthed Momo to  _ shut the hell up _ as she made her way to the bathroom.

Momo immediately set two and two together and put down her stuff,  **“Oh boy, Sana don’t–”**

Her statement got cut short because by some wild play of the universe the door opened revealing a petite slender blue-haired  _ half-naked _ lady.

**"Momo unnie? You're back?"**

To be precise: A soon to be petite slender blue-haired half-naked lady _with a bad concussion._

But the thing is, Sana did not swing all throughout because the half-naked lady was, as stated,  _ half-naked.  _ Sana felt obliged to check her out and  _ oh wow.  _

However her ogling did not last long as the lady let out an  _ eep!  _ before she stumbled back into the bathroom to fetch her towel to cover her bra-clad torso, and Sana blinked profusely.

What the fuck just happened? 

Momo sighed in relief before popping up from behind the younger Japanese,  **"Dahyun meet Sana, she's my best friend who watches a ton of horror thriller films and knows no boundaries."**

**_"I think it'd be proper to introduce me when I'm not half-dressed behind the bathroom door!"_ ** Dahyun shouted, embarrassed that she let a complete stranger see her in that semi-exposed state. 

Momo heaved a sigh,  **"Right, so coffee?"**

The girl left to begin making their breakfast, leaving a confused and flustered Sana standing in front of the bathroom door holding a frying pan. 

This wasn't how her Friday was supposed to go. 

* * *

_ Her name's Dahyun.  _

_ Dahyun.  _

**"Dahyun."**

_ I like it.  _

* * *

The two new companions sat on the dining room table across each other while Momo sat beside Dahyun. 

The latter was holding her cup of milk, the one Sana intended for Momo to have. For the most part, she was looking down at the carpet and tracing the patterns with her toes. 

Sana side-glanced at her, hyper aware of how her ears were still a bright shade of red, no different from when she came out of there sporting baggy sweats and an oversized hoodie.

Sana cleared her throat,  **"So…is she your girlfriend?"**

Dahyun choked on her drink as she stared wide-eyed at Sana. Momo mirrored the youngest' expression then shook her head. 

**"Far from it, Dahyun here is just crashing on my couch for one and a half months?"** Momo turned to Dahyun who nodded. 

**"Since when was this?"** Sana probed on. 

**"Two days ago?"**

**"How long have you two known each other?"**

**"About six months ago? She's from my dance class."** Momo answered. Suddenly her morning supposedly spent on rest and relaxation turned to an interrogation akin to a police investigation. 

**"Whoa,"** Sana huffed, bitterness spilling in her tone,  **"I've known you for eight years and you don't even want me sleeping on your floor."**

**"She pays me rent."**

**"But I'm your** **_best friend_ ** **!"**

**"But you don't fill up my pantry, now do you?"** the blonde retorted and the two began a stare down. 

**"Uhm…"** Dahyun raised her hand politely and the two best friends whipped their heads to her direction. 

Dahyun shifted uncomfortably in their gazes as she stared at her sweater paws before continuing,  **"If it's bothering your friend so much I can look elsewhere to stay. No biggie."**

And Sana's heart just melted because this lady right here looked like a child being reprimanded by how small she looked like at the moment. Momo pinched her wrist and Sana scrambled to respond. 

**"No!"** that sounded way too enthusiastic,  **"I-I mean you can stay with Mo. I don't mind."** she said nonchalantly. 

Dahyun looked up and her mood did a one hundred eighty as she grinned at the two. To be honest she had no one else to go. 

**"Great!"** she beamed, and Sana looked amusedly at how she carried herself in a matter of seconds. A few minutes into meeting this girl and she's already full of surprises. 

**"I didn't catch your name though Miss…?"**

**"Sana. I'm the same age as Mo."**

**"Nice to meet you Sana unnie."** Dahyun repeated and Sana felt her heart tighten at the soft and sweet way her name rolled out of the girl's tongue. She liked the way it sounded coming from her. 

**"Likewise Dahyun. Sorry for earlier."**

Momo looked between the two and groaned internally.  _ Oh dear Lord. _

**"It's fine,"** Dahyun said,  **"It's not everyday I get almost hit by a swinging frying pan."**

**"But definitely don't want that to happen again."** she whispered as an afterthought but Sana heard and giggled. 

**"Noted."**

The three of them opted to order take out for brunch instead of the groceries Momo bought (with Dahyun's money). Sana stayed in the apartment for the whole day getting to know the kind-hearted couch-crashing, hoodie-wearing, sweet and angel-like lady named Kim Dahyun. 

* * *

In the middle of Dahyun telling them a story about her experience in the dance class, Sana just thought. 

_ She seriously didn't expect her Friday to go like this.  _

_ But…  _

_ She doesn't like it to go any other way.  _

* * *

Sana left a little before the sun started setting to which she bade the two goodbye rather reluctantly.

She caught the way Momo looked at her as if she knew something about Sana and so she fled before Momo pressed for details. 

* * *

**"Now I need a choco pie."** Dahyun clapped her hands and walked towards the fridge. 

The smile immediately got erased on her lips. 

**"It's missing."**

* * *

**DAY 6.**

Sana received a message from Momo inviting her to eat dinner at her apartment. 

Sana was about to type  _ no  _ when Momo added that Dahyun was joining them as well. Sana had learned a couple days in between their first meeting that Dahyun was rarely home for dinner as she spent most of her evenings in the gym. 

So who was she to say no? It was an opportunity to get to know the girl she's pestered Momo into giving her social media accounts. 

Sana spent a couple dozen minutes before she hit the  _ follow  _ and  _ add friend  _ buttons only to end up squealing when she got followed back and befriended a few seconds later. 

So there she was now in front of Momo's doorstep. Momo had spoiled her of their dinner that night so she brought a liter of sparkling soda to go with the wings. 

Dahyun was the one who opened the door for her and the two of them smiled sheepishly at each other. There was an undeniable awkwardness between them as Sana stuttered a hello and Dahyun gave her a small wave. 

**"You two, my stomach cannot and will not wait, get over here."** Momo's voice boomed from the dinner table and the two of them made their way. 

The first thing Sana noticed was the table preparation. It had a simple candle on the middle and three table mats, plates, gloves and forks placed carefully on the table. The wings were also prepped in such a fashion akin to fancy restaurants. 

**"I'm feeling a tiny bit under dressed for this."** Sana shyly remarked as she took in her jeans and oversized tee but the two girls were quick to reassure her. 

**"The two of us are wearing shorts, sweats and sleeveless tops so technically, you're the** **_least_ ** **underdressed one here."** Dahyun quipped and indeed under the hoodie she was wearing earlier was a muscle tee that got Sana's mouth dried up. 

Momo smirked,  **"Want me to pour you a glass of sparkling** **_saida_ ** **?"**

**"No, I'm good."** Sana squeaked hoarsely. 

**"Let's eat!"**

* * *

Sana took a bite of the crunchy chicken wing and her eyes fluttered at its juicy and delectable taste. 

**"The chicken tastes like heaven."** she commented,  **"Like if I ever was told to pick my last meal on Earth then I'd pick this one."** she took another bite,  **"I could eat a bucket of this."**

Momo didn't fail to notice the faint redness on Dahyun's ears as she nibbled on her food. 

Meanwhile Sana scanned the area and saw the frying pan (that she almost used on Dahyun) on the sink with emptied bowls and plates. 

**"Mo, you cooked this? This tastes so good!"** she beamed at her deduction.

Momo however, choked on a large piece of chicken. Dahyun immediately poured the girl a glass of water and made her drink. 

**"I didn't cook that."**

**"Oh so you reheated it? Where did you order it th–"**

**"Actually…"** Dahyun cut off,  **"I cooked."**

**"Dahyun?"** Sana frowned. Not in a bad way but rather in surprise. Her statement earlier replayed inside her head and she dropped the half finished chicken wing. 

Dahyun felt smug and proud at this,  **"Was it good unnie?"**

Sana burped,  **"What? N-No!"**

Dahyun smirked at the way Sana eyed her food and the unmistakable gulp she made. 

**"I see,"** she leaned back and took two wings from the platter and placed it on Sana's plate,  **"Help yourself to some of these** **_heavenly_ ** **chicken wings."** she winked. 

Sana wanted to disappear there and then. 

Maybe after finishing her helping of wings. 

* * *

**"What's inside it?"** Sana asked when Dahyun thrusted a paper bag in front of her. 

**"Just some leftovers,"** Sana looked at her quizzically, before it dawned upon her. 

Dahyun smiled brightly at her but the redness of her cheeks and ears gave it all away. Sana could blame the freezing weather but she liked to think it was because of her. 

_ (It was.)  _

Sana took it in her hands and felt its heat warming her covered stomach. 

_ Some leftovers I see.  _

* * *

Sana put down the bag on her dinner table as she removed her coat off her shoulders. 

It was past nine when she got home but she wanted to snag one more piece before she put it in her refrigerator. 

To her surprise it wasn't the tasty chicken wings that would make her happier that night.

It was the scribbled numbers written on the note that made her squeal like a giddy high schooler. 

Hopefully her neighbors do not mind. 

* * *

**DAY 17.**

The two of them have been texting each other nonstop. Sana always woke up to a message from user  **Dubu** telling her to have a great day ahead. 

It always made her smile and her heart flutter. 

Since then her days almost always did start and end with a happy note. Not only because the girl blasted her phone with random memes, funny videos and sometimes stories every other hour but also because Dahyun was generally a fun person to talk to. 

And one time Sana felt an ear-splitting grin adorn her lips when Dahyun texted her one night before they slept. 

**From Dubu:**

**I like talking to you unnie, you just make me feel at ease.**

**I feel like I can tell you everything without the feeling of being judged.**

She typed back a reply. 

**To Dubu:**

**I feel the same way ^3^**

**I like you Dahyun-ah.**

**Talking to you I mean (^~^)~**

Sana bit her nail as she waited for the reply, her heart beat kicking up a notch but when Dahyun went on seen for far too long than usual she became worried. 

Did she bother her with that comment? Wait which one? The first, the second or third? 

Yet before she could dwell into regretful thoughts her phone vibrated. 

**From: Dubu**

**I like you too unnie.**

**We should go to sleep.**

Sana never slept more peacefully than that night. 

Unbeknownst to her, Dahyun felt the same. 

* * *

**DAY 32.**

To be honest, Dahyun and Sana haven't seen each other much since that dinner. Maybe during day 15 but that was just a quick breakfast in the neighborhood's best pancake house. 

Just the two of them. 

Momo was weirdly not answering the door to her room though Dahyun saw her that morning. They thought maybe she went back to sleep. 

Funnily enough the same thing happened on their breakfast dates on day 19, 24, 28, and 30.

Sana fished out her phone and texted Momo.

**To: Soulmate**

**_Is Dahyun there?_ ** *deleted

**Wanna hang today?**

**From: Soulmate**

**Sure, what time and where?**

**To: Soulmate**

**Now, I heard the mall is packed so I'm thinking we should stay at home or something.**

Momo tilted her head, today was a weekday but nevertheless, she humored Sana. 

**From: Soulmate**

**Sure I'm omw.**

Sana panicked. 

**To: Soulmate**

**No!**

**I'M on my way.**

Sana scrambled out of bed to wash up and wear her jeans and blouse. She combed her hair before puckering in front of her vanity mirror to put on light lip gloss that made her lips stand out. 

Her phone buzzed as she was putting on her shoes.

**From: Soulmate**

**Okay?**

**Weird you never ask or tell me in advance whenever you're coming here.**

Sana blushed. 

**To: Soulmate**

**I'm a changed person.**

**From: Soulmate**

**People don't change overnight, you literally came here unannounced last night.**

Yes, Sana remembered yesterday's event very clearly. She knew that Dahyun does not go to the gym on Saturdays so she came there to spend time with the two (Dahyun). However, her hopes of spending time with the Korean crumbled when she heard that Dahyun went out with her friends that night so she ended up spending the next few hours binge-watching some series with Momo. 

She loved it though. 

She just wished she saw Dahyun. 

**To: Soulmate**

**Whatever.**

**Oh and tell Dahyun she can join us**

**If she wants.**

Sana should have seen the teasing coming from miles away when she sent that message. 

**From: Soulmate**

**Ahhhh I see it now O.O**

**You want to make sure Dahyun's here aren't you?**

**I don't mind third wheeling slash being your wingman for tonight but you can just ask her if she's home -.-**

**And if you want you can like…Netflix and chill O.o. I'll sleep over at Nayeon's if you'll be** **_chilling_ ** **you know what I'm saying o.O**

Sana face-palmed herself. Under her clammy palms was an undeniable heat that Sana knew came from her raging tomato face. 

* * *

_ Dahyun you want to Netflix and chill?  _

_ Delete delete.  _

* * *

When Sana arrived at Momo's, Dahyun was arranging movie treats and blankets on the floor. 

**"Oh good, you're here."** Dahyun exclaimed before feeling arms engulf her into a tight hug. 

Sana pressed her cheek on Dahyun's,  **"I missed you."** she cooed and Dahyun just chuckled in response. 

Momo entered the living room a few seconds later holding a bowl of popcorn,  **"If you want I can like leave."**

Dahyun shook her head and took her phone and wallet, puzzling Sana who released her from the hug and held her by the wrists. 

**"Actually** **_I'm_ ** **leaving. You two enjoy your afternoon."**

Sana visibly panicked and Momo was quick to step in. She held Dahyun by her arm and practically man handled her back to the couch. 

**"No one's leaving, plus where will you go?"**

**"I just thought maybe you two would like to spend more time together."** Dahyun reasoned out.

_ Gosh this girl is too sweet.  _

**"Sana and I spent eight years together we've literally had countless bonding moments like this,"** she clicked her tongue, her gaze switching between the two,  **"But the** **_three_ ** **of us don't so, join us,"**

Momo gave Dahyun the best pout she could and Sana snickered in the background,  **"Please?"**

To Sana's surprise, Momo's pouting worked. 

* * *

Later on as the three of them lied down on the blankets Momo decided to tease. 

**"Oh and also Sana wanted you here by the way."**

Sana tripped on air, her face flat on the floor, her muffled voice booming in the room,  **"N-No I don't!"**

Now it was Momo's turn to snicker,  **"Sure you do, Sattang, right Dahyun-ah?"**

**"Y-Yeah…"**

* * *

Momo made Dahyun lie down in between her and Sana as the three of them watched some new rom com on Netflix.

All throughout the movie, Dahyun and Sana failed to notice the way Momo scooted to get the two of them closer to each other. 

By the end, Sana's arm draped over Dahyun's back to provide comfort between the two. 

Momo slowly eased back and was pleased to see Dahyun did not scoot away from Sana. 

_ These two…  _

* * *

Momo observed the two. Particularly Dahyun. 

A funny scene came up and the two girls shared a laugh. Commenting on the silliness of the situation. 

Momo's seen it all and heaved a thankful sigh. 

At least she knows her best friend's not the only one falling.

* * *

**DAY 51.**

It was two weeks after Dahyun left Momo's apartment and settled in her newly renovated abode. 

Thankfully for Sana, Dahyun lived nearer to her than Momo did. 

Dahyun gave her the address a few days after she left when Sana helped her pick up a few things in the hardware store. 

Sana felt her heart flutter remembering that day because it totally felt as if they were moving in together. 

**"Oh unnie, you're here!"** Dahyun said as she pulled Sana by the waist and hugged her. 

Over time, Dahyun got comfortable in initiating skinship as well and Sana always melted so perfectly in her arms. 

**"You smell good today,"** Dahyun sniffed and rested her nose on Sana's painfully sensitive neck. The older girl went on a fit of laughter before the two pulled away. 

**"What's the big occasion, why'd you make me dress like this?"** Sana asked. Earlier the previous day, Dahyun messaged her to wear her best comfiest semi-formal clothing so there she was dressed to the nines. 

**"You're about to find out."** Dahyun jokingly said and Sana let herself be led into the apartment.

**"Surprise!"** Dahyun theatrically (dorkily) presented her the dining table which was adorned with royal blue cloth, some candles, two plates, utensils and  _ oh.  _

**"Chicken wings!"** Sana excitedly remarked. 

**"I made sure to make some of them extra spicy."** Dahyun pointed to the bigger heap of flaming red wings contrasting to the milder one of the bunch.  **"You know I don't handle spice very well."**

Sana giggled. 

**"And of course, sparkling soda!"** Dahyun raised a bottle from under the table. 

Sana never felt the happiest than this moment right here. 

This topped everything else. 

Thus far. 

* * *

**From: Soulmate**

**Tell Dahyun I miss her cooking.**

**"Mhm, Momo just sent me a picture of her dinner."** Sana showed her phone to Dahyun who snorted. It was one of those pre-heated meals from 7-11.

**"Remind me to bring her some tomorrow."**

**"Or we can get Nayeon to cook for her."**

**"Nayeon doesn't know how to cook either, remember?"**

**"...point taken."**

* * *

With their stomachs filled and their thirsts quenched, the two of them sat on the couch side by side. To be frank, the two of them did not know what was going on in the show but it was better than complete silence. 

They wouldn't want their loud beating hearts do all the talking for them right? Although their rosy cheeks did. 

Sana briefly glanced at Dahyun's hand that was resting on the couch and she passively inched her own closer to it, her gaze still trained on the television screen. 

When their pinkies touched both of them subtly flinched but neither pulled away. 

Dahyun then surprised Sana when she took her hand on hers and intertwined their fingers together. 

It wasn't the first time they did. 

But it certainly was the most intimate when Sana looked over to Dahyun, eyes seeking what the mouth failed to speak. 

**"Better?"** Dahyun asked,  **"You don't have to be reserved in front of me."** she said coolly though her vibrating thigh begged to differ. 

Still, Sana let her continue.

**"You can hold my hand whenever you'd like. You can tell me about how your day went if you'd like. You can tell me your weird 12 AM thoughts if you'd like and I'd still find you adorable."**

_ She finds me adorable?  _

**"You can hug me if you'd like. You can ask anything about me and I'd gladly answer you if you'd like. Or k-kiss me…"** Dahyun blushed at her stammering,  **"If you'd like."**

She searched in Dahyun's eyes for anything and everything to tell her that what she heard was on par to what the girl had in her heart. 

And she found it. 

So with a smile Sana leaned in and placed a quick peck on Dahyun's soft lips, rendering the younger girl speechless. 

Sana tightened her hold on Dahyun as she nestled her head on Dahyun's shoulder.

**"Better?"** she mimicked the younger and she felt her nod meekly. 

Then a soft chuckle left her throat as Dahyun placed a kiss on top of her forehead. 

**"Kim Dahyun you…"**

**"Hm?"**

Sana shook her head. 

**"...are just so full of surprises."**

* * *

**From: Momo unnie**

**ARE YOU AND SANA DATING NOW?**

**To: Momo unnie**

**Ask her.**

**From: Soulmate**

**ARE YOU AND DAHYUN DATING NOW?**

**To: Soulmate**

***sends selca of the two of them***

**From: Soulmate**

**A SIMPLE YES WOULD HAVE SUFFICED**

**I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE YOU TWO SMOOCHING**

**To: Soulmate**

**OOPS, MY BAD**

**From: Soulmate**

**I'M HAPPY FOR YOU TWO THOUGH**

* * *

During the break of dawn, Sana and Dahyun lay on Dahyun's bed, peacefully enjoying the start of the new day to come. 

**"When did you know you liked me, Sana unnie?"** Dahyun asked absentmindedly. 

**"Since I first laid my eyes on you."** Sana responded with no hesitation,  **"And you?"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"I...may have felt the same but…"**

**"But?"** Sana raised her brows hopefully. 

**"But it wasn't until that time we watched that romcom that Momo unnie practically spelled it to me."** Dahyun said bashfully.

It made Sana curious so she silently pleaded Dahyun to continue. 

**"I didn't realize I like you** **_like_ ** **you** **_like_ ** **that until we watched that romcom in Momo unnie's apartment."**

**"How?"**

Dahyun looked at her square in the eyes and trailed kissed from her forehead, to the tip of her nose and then her lips.

**"Whenever there was a funny moment I'd laugh**

  
  
  


**then glance at you to see if you're laughing too."**

**"..."**

**"I like seeing you happy,**

  
  


**that's all."**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap! Thank you for taking your time to read this, hopefully you liked it and I'll be back with more saida one shots and SocMed aus in the future :) 
> 
> credits to @saidaconvos for the prompt and to @tofuahjussi for one of the scenes, you guys are the best ^^
> 
> Twitter: @ErenSkies_twt (my other aus are pinned here)  
> CC: esskyren


End file.
